


day go by

by esctrl



Category: Jackass (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, wth??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esctrl/pseuds/esctrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's a dork & Bam wants 2 kiss him</p>
            </blockquote>





	day go by

**Author's Note:**

> tbh ive been wondering 4 quite some time if i could make this pairing work

Ever since Bam’s known Tony, he’s never been able to figure him out.

Tony’s like that stereotypical high school geek, complete with the dorky haircut and lanky, breakable twig of a body, but some how the geek cons his way into being one of the jocks and ends up being the best at being a jock. 

The geek ends up being the fucking star athlete of the team, maybe gets a scholarship to go to some real high end college to play football or basketball, and becomes famous for it. Like NFL or NBA famous, dude’s on the television every time you turn around. 

That’s Tony - more or less, the guy’s really talented at what he does, and he’s probably the best damn skateboarder Bam’s ever fucking seen, but he’s still a fucking nerd. 

It doesn’t make sense - _Tony_ doesn’t make sense. 

He’s still using phrases like “here’s the skinny,” and “totally radical,” and Bam wants to beat him up and shove him in a locker or stick his head in a toilet, but at the same time he wants to hang out with him and listen to him talk about skateboarding for hours. 

Bam doesn’t get to see Tony that often, seeing as Tony’s always busy. He’s got his own growing franchise of video games, almost every kid in the world wants to meet him, he’s probably signed so many autographs he can do it in his sleep. When Tony does come around, flying in on his own personal airplane or whatever, it seems like a real big deal. Like it’s Christmas and Tony’s his own personal Santa Clause of Tony’s National Visiting Day. 

Bam isn’t sure how someone can be a nerd and have his own video game franchise and private jet, but Tony’s always been like an unsolved puzzle to him. 

Maybe that’s why he likes him so much - someone you can automatically read is boring and not worth his time. 

Tony’s complicated, Bam likes complicated. 

~ 

Tony’s gotta be in California in a few days to record some lines for the new Pro Skater game that’s coming out next year, and he’s just so happened to drop by Bam’s place for an unexpected but all the same welcoming visit. He hasn’t said anything about it, but Bam assumes he’s here to ask him to be in the video game. 

It’s the same drill that goes on every time Tony visits : he exchanges pleasantries with Bam’s parents, Bam following him around rolling his eyes behind his back the whole time, and eventually after half an hour wasted by Bam’s parents going on about how they haven’t seen Tony in so long, Bam leads Tony outside to the skate ramp because honestly what the fuck else are you gonna do with the guy besides skate. 

Tony isn’t up to crashing cars and destroying parts of the house like the rest of Bam’s friends are, but honestly, if Bam were to call him boring, he’d be lying. He likes Tony, and he’s never understood how, but the lack of a wild streak makes him like the guy even more. 

Bam’s surrounded by chaos, which it’s not totally a bad thing, seeing as he’s the one creating at least half of it, but it’s a nice change to calm down for once and just skate. Bam finds Tony interesting, and he’d probably never admit it, but there’s something about watching him pull off a really complicated trick that makes Bam wanna straight up kiss the hell out of him. 

Bam sits in the grass, absentmindedly rolling his board back and forth beside him with his hand and watches Tony skate up and down the half pipe in his backyard or doing kick flips and grinds out in his driveway. When Tony pulls off a particularly crafty trick, he’ll glance over at Bam to make sure he was watching and smile, and Bam has to fight the urge to run over to him, knock him off his board and kiss him right then and there. 

Tony’s been over for over two hours now, and he skates over to where Bam’s sitting and stops, all breathless and smiling. Bam has several loose shards of grass he’s pulled up from the ground in his hand and he looks up. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Tony says, and Bam has to shield his eyes to look at him, because the sun’s almost setting now and it’s glaring from around where Tony’s standing like he’s some gift from the fucking skating gods. “d’you wanna have a part in Pro Skater 3?” 

Bam laughs, because there it is, and he was right all along. “Dude, after seeing you skate like that, if you asked me to suck your dick, I’d say yes.” 

Tony’s still smiling. “What?” 

Bam gets to his feet, wiping his hands on his jeans. “Ah, nothing - just kidding,” and it’s not a total lie, he’d probably suck his dick for the hell of it. 

~ 

Tony gets in the driver’s seat of the rental he drove up here and Bam follows him outside, leaning in the open window when Tony shuts the door. Bam’s agreed to meet Tony in California this weekend to get his script and Bam’s looking forward to seeing Tony again more than he is being in a video game. 

“Tell your mom I said thanks for dinner,” Tony says, smiling again for the umpteenth time today. 

“Ah, having you over was probably the highlight of the whole month for her,” Bam says, moving his hand to grip at the top of the car, and Tony chuckles, a flash of white teeth pulled together in a cute smile that makes Bam ask him out for lunch before he even realizes what he’s doing. 

Tony looks pleasantly surprised, and he hesitates, like he’s checking the planner in his head for when he’s free again. “Uh, yeah, sure, that’d be great,” He says. “how about this weekend, after the whole Activision business?” 

“Yeah,” Bam nods, just enough to lead Tony to think this isn’t as big of deal to him as it really is. “this weekend’s fine.” 

“Alright,” Tony shifts, reaching out and turning the key in the ignition and the car starts up. Bam doesn’t even think of budging. “well, I’ll see you then.” 

“Alright,” Bam repeats, and when Tony goes to put the car in reverse, he stands and lets Tony pull out of the driveway. He gives him a wave before Tony pulls out into the road and watches him disappear down the street before turning around and heading back inside. 

At least there’s something to look forward to for the next couple of days.


End file.
